1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures, such as bathroom showers and whirlpools, and more particularly to an electrical control system for operating components of the plumbing fixture and specifically to a user interface of the control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
High end bathroom shower systems provide multiple showerheads mounted on the ceiling and walls of a shower enclosure to direct water onto the bather from multiple directions. Some of these showerheads are similar to those found in standard single showerhead showers, while others provide unconventional spray patterns. For example, the WaterTile (trademark Kohler Co.) showerhead has 22 nozzles that provide a series of water cascades, while other showerheads emit water in a sheet flow. Such a shower enclosure typically has several different types showerheads to provide a variety of water flow effects.
The water flow to each showerhead is individually controlled by a separate electrically operated valve. In addition to regulating the on/off flow rate, the valve can provide a constant flow or a pulsated flow to produce a massaging effect replicating the rhythmic manipulation of tissue performed by a masseur or masseuse. The different electrically operated valves also can be opened and closed sequentially to create continuously changing water patterns within the shower enclosure.
The bathing experience is further enhanced by a plurality of different colored lamps that are independently controlled to produce light of varying intensity and color in the shower enclosure. Speakers also provide music, radio news programs and other audio performances to the bather. A steam generator may turn the shower enclosure into a steam bath, when desired.
Because of the relatively large number of functions that are provided on a top of the line shower system, its operation is governed by a microcomputer based control system. While such computerized control simplifies the hardware necessary to operate all the valves, lights, audio equipment, steam generator and other shower components, the bather still has to select which of the numerous functions are to be active and choose parameters for the selected functions. Heretofore, this required a complex user control panel.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, easy to use interface by which the bather is able to individually control the numerous functions on a state of the art shower system. Because the interface is intended for location in a wet environment, it must be watertight.